


Ice Cream

by OrionRedde, Shyrstyne



Series: Cometverse [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionRedde/pseuds/OrionRedde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyrstyne/pseuds/Shyrstyne
Summary: Twilight Town is slow, and sleepy, in every way the opposite of Traverse Town. It could be worse though. You meet a couple kids who seem nice, and that one redhead is pretty cute...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could have written Comet meeting Axel for the first time like a proper romance writer, but instead here's Roxas and Xion. I love my children okay.

You sigh.

You appreciate where you are in life, really! You’re in a nice sleepy town, you aren’t attacked by monsters every time you turn a corner, you have some long needed stability in your life...

But sometimes the drudgery of retail made even the most battle weary long for _anything_ else.

It wasn’t a bad job, and it was only temporary until you can pay for the building permits and restart your bar. You have your eye on a little back alley hole in the wall type place just off the main market thoroughfare that you know would be just perfect. But the waiting and the slog feels painfully slow.

If only there weren’t so many rules in the way. Sometimes, in that way alone, you miss Traverse Town, where everything was basically free real estate so long as it wasn’t already in use. If there was an open space, you were more or less able to set up shop. The constantly shifting nature of the town and the often transient nature of its inhabitants meant it was as much a barter society as it was one that dealt in money, so while you had some savings from your old bar, it wasn’t quite enough to set up shop in a world with a functioning bureaucracy. And now here you are.

In Twilight Town.

Selling ice cream.

And it is _hellishly_ slow. Stars, you miss Yuffie at times like this. Your youngest sibling could make even the most boring event an Experience. You may not have still had a job after, but at this point that was a sacrifice you were prepared to make.

But Yuffie wasn’t here. She was back in Hollow Bastion, with Leon and Aerith and Cid. Making their old home something new. Raising a new garden from the ashes of the old, a nobler cause you couldn’t think of, and you wished them the best of luck, you really did, but…

It wasn’t home any more. It was never going to be. Not for you. You would rather carve something entirely new out in the black of space than go back to a place so filled with so many painful memories.

But it was lonely here. You weren’t exceedingly good at making friends, and without your siblings to fall back on you found yourself pretty isolated at times. You were getting to know the people of the town, but there weren’t many yet that you’d really clicked with. You will yourself to have patience, but..

Ugh, you shake your head, chasing away your thoughts. This job gives you way too much time to think.

“This is the place!”

You look up at the kids coming up to the little ice cream place. The blond one looks familiar. You think you saw him come in with the tall redhead before. You _definitely_ remember the tall redhead, he’d looked so... familiar somehow, yet you couldn’t quite put their finger on it. He was also a stupidly beautiful man. Not that you were looking or anything.

The redhead wasn’t there today though, instead it was another kid with dark hair just peeking out of a black hood, not even an inch shorter than the already short blond. You’re not exceptionally tall yourself though, and keep comments to yourself.

“Axel said it was.. um..” The kid looks at the list of flavours, suddenly a little lost. You take pity on the poor kid, pointing at the sea salt, the town’s most popular flavour and almost assuredly the one they’d gotten last time.

“Yeah, that one!” The kid lights up, blue eyes bright and excited. Damn, you don’t remember him being that animated last time. In fact he’d seemed pretty out of it. Maybe he’d been sick? Now it’s the other kid who looks super out of it. You can’t help but smile at his enthusiasm though, pulling two bars out of the freezer.

“800 munny for those kiddo. You guys have plans today?” You may be new-ish in town, but you feel like these two aren’t quite local. The kid seems surprised, like he’s forgotten he has to pay for them, but immediately starts fishing in his pockets.

“Just the ice cream. It’s the icing on the cake!” A reward for something then. Cool, but that seems to be all he’s willing to say, and so you let it drop.

“That other guy not with you today?” You ask as he fishes for money, idly making small talk to fill the time. And maybe the redhead was cute, so sue you for fishing a little.

“Axel? No, it’s just me and Xion today.” He answers. Xion must be the other kid with the hood up. You squash the mild disappointment that the name Axel isn’t at all familiar to you. You could have sworn.. “Wait, you must be the lady that gave us ice cream before!”

You sigh. Kid must not remember your greeting from last time. Retail wasn’t prime for introducing yourself, but you made sure to do it for anyone who looked like they might be regulars. He _had_ been pretty out of it, you remind yourself. That’s not his fault.

He looks so proud at having remembered you too. You hate to crush it, but brace for the awkward anyway.

“Not a lady, kid.”

“Oh. Uh. Man?” He’s stopped rifling for change. His expression is genuinely curious, and not at all awkward at the unknowing mistake. Not the usual response, but not bad. You decide you like this kid.

“No, I’m Enby. I use they and them.”

He tilts his head. “Okay.” He says, and you’re reminded vaguely of a young child who has been told something and simply accepts it at face value because it has no experience otherwise. He looks back at the munny in his hands, counting it.

Who’s looking after these kids? You wonder. Sure there was the redhead, Axel, but he didn’t seem old enough to be their dad. Brother, maybe?

You feel eyes on the back of your neck, raising goosebumps. The kid in the hood is staring at you. You think. You offer a smile, but get no response. Not one you can see at any rate.

“There! 800!” The blond hands you the money with a smile and you hand him the bars.

“Come by any time, kid. My name’s Comet.”

“Roxas.” He says, and then they’re gone, walking up the street towards the station.

You chew on your lip, considering.

Something seemed off.

You just weren’t sure what it was yet.


	2. Hobbies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comet learns the kids don't have any hobbies and nearly has a heart attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 151

 

Getting groceries is still a strange experience for you.

Even after four months in Twilight Town, the act of going to a single place to pick up nearly everything you need is anathema to a decades worth of habit and instinct. You still find yourself mentally cataloguing promising looking building for looting supplies sometimes, only to belatedly remember these building are mostly full and occupied. You imagine you’ll get used to it eventually, just like eventually you’ll stop peeking around corners to check for heartless, or setting wards on all the doors and windows every night.

But right now you’re hauling several bags full of food, and it feels good.

You’re taking the back alley’s home, partly because it’s faster, and partly simply because you can. The back alley’s in Traverse Town had always been treacherous, dimly lit as they often were, and sometimes you just wanted prove to yourself that this place was safe enough that you could walk the back alleys without fear.

You’ve just passed the sandlot when you hear the telltale sounds of a scuffle. You set your mouth in a line, fully expecting to have to tell Seifer off again, only to turn the corner and find yourself face with a heartless.

The bags tumble to the ground and you summon your sticks, lashing out at it instinctively. Adrenaline races through your veins as you cast your gaze around for more.

There aren’t any though, and your eyes are drawn to those two kids you see at the ice cream place sometimes. You instinctively step towards them, checking them over.

“You kids okay? They didn’t hit you, did they?”

“We’re fine.” Roxas seems almost confused by your concern, and it’s only then you realise what he’s holding.

“Is- is that a keyblade? Are those keyblades?!” You’re a little gobsmacked. These kids had keyblades? You knew some of the stories, knew how important they were, and here these two random kids were running around Twilight Town of all places with two of them.

Roxas dismisses it, seeming almost embarrassed that he was caught with it out. Xion does the same.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Xion entreats. “We’re supposed to keep a low profile.”

That sounds suspicious as hell to you, but you look into their pleading faces and give in.

“I haven’t really got anyone to tell.” You admit. “But in return please tell me you’ll be careful. Those things draw heartless to them like magnets, it’s dangerous.” 

“We can take care of ourselves.” Roxas says with confidence. You believe him, but you can’t help but be concerned anyways. You’ve never met a keyblade wielder before, but you can’t help but feel being one can’t be easy, and Roxas and Xion are just kids.

Something about that thought feels wrong, but you can’t pin quite what, and shake it away.

“I’m sure you can, but promise me anyways. Keyblades are exceptional things, and I don’t want you two getting hurt just because you have them.” You insist. You’re a little confused when Xion looks down and away at that. 

“Okay, I promise.” Roxas agrees. “I was gonna do that anyway though.”

“Thank you, Roxas. It makes me feel better. Xion?”

“Huh? Oh, yes, I promise.” The response is distracted and distant, but you’ll take it. You look back at your fallen groceries and sigh. The bread was ruined, but everything else should hopefully be okay.

“What are you doing out here? Why aren’t you at the ice cream shop?” Roxas asks. “Did you finish work early?” You blink, not expecting the question.

“Nah, it’s my day off.” You start pick up the fallen bags.

“What did you do? We had one of those once and there was so much time. We didn’t know what to do with it all.” Xion says. Your mind grinds to a screeching halt.

Do these kids not have hobbies?

Was that singular use of “day off” for real??

“Chores, sometimes.” You say slowly. “Stuff I can’t get done when I’m working. Then I work on my own stuff, things I enjoy doing.”

“Enjoy doing? Like what?” Roxas seems genuinely intrigued by the whole concept. How did these kids not know what a hobby was?

“Um. I make different kinds of drinks, I used to own a bar so I like coming up with new variations I could serve that might taste good. I also read, or draw sometimes.”

“Read?” Roxas makes a face.

“Yeah, all there is to read are Saix’s reports, that’s so boring.” Xion agrees.

The cult talley in your head clicks higher.

“I could let you guys borrow some books of mine next time you’re in the shop if you want. I’ve got some pretty good ones. Is there really nothing you enjoy doing that isn’t..” You wave your hands in a general gesture. You don’t actually know what they do, other than that it apparently takes kids and isolates the hell out of them.

“I like collecting shells.” Xion says after a moment. You nod encouragingly.

“That sounds like a good start!”

Roxas gnaws on his lip.

“I don’t know. I like eating ice cream with you and Axel.” He’s looking at Xion.

“That sounds good too, but you should try to find something that you can do by yourself too.” You heft the bags a little, the weight starting to get heavy in your arms.

“I’ll think about it. We should go though.” He says.

“Oh right!” Xion startles as though just remembering something. 

The both of them run off without a goodbye, and you can’t help the worry clawing at your heart.

You deposit your groceries at home, thinking hard as you put them away.

The afternoon slips by. There's a thought turning over in your head. You know there's only so much you can do from your position but maybe..

You think of the man that comes in with them sometimes. Axel.

You take a chance and leave the building, walking to the ice cream shop. It should be about the right time of day, you think, but it’s still only a slim chance you’ll catch him.

You spot him just turning the corner from the ice cream place, and it looks like luck is in your favour.

“Hey!” You call out, and those bright green eyes turn to you in surprise. He pauses, waiting for you to catch up to him.

“Hey,” You say again as you jog up. “I.. Can I talk to you?”

“Shoot.” He allows, and you stall. You hadn’t really planned for this part.

“I saw those kids earlier, Roxas and Xion.”

He hm’s an acknowledgement, waiting.

“I’m worried about them.” His brows narrow.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not right now but,” You try and sort your words out in your head. “Some of the things they told me are.. Concerning.”

His eyes narrow further. “How so.”

“They don’t have hobbies, I don’t think either of them have ever read an actual book before, it sounds like their whole lives revolve around whatever ‘work’ it is you guys do. It’s.. It’s not healthy. Not for anyone, and especially not a couple of kids.”

You don’t realise how tense his posture was until he suddenly releases it, scratching the back of his head.

“Ah. Yeah. That’s.. You have a point.”

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on in.. whatever it is you all are in, but please watch out for them.” You put on your best beseeching face. The scars probably don’t work in your favour but you still put in a valiant effort. You're not sure how smart it is asking someone who is clearly also part of this cult-thing to look out for them, but he seems close to them and you hope maybe between you and him you can earn enough trust to learn what's actually going on.   
  
“I’m trying, there’s only so much I can do though.” He seems embarrassed.

“That’s all I ask. I know we don’t know each other that well, but if you need- I’m willing to help.” He glances away, and then looks you in the eyes for an almost uncomfortably long moment. You’re not sure what he’s looking for, but eventually he looks away and breathes a sigh through his nose.

“I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Thank you.”

You really hope he does, as you watch him walk away and turn a corner, vanishing from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lbr, the whole reason we've kept comet in the dark about the organization and their Plots is that they *would* attempt to storm The World That Never Was attempting to get Roxas and Xion out and probably get brutally killed in the attempt. We still need out primary protag alive after all.


	3. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many conversations do you have in a year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time muddling through game walkthroughs and made myself cry twice for this so please appreciate it. It's been like fifteen years but I still can't handle the end of that game.
> 
> I told myself I was done with the 358 era after this fic but it turns out we had at least one more idea in here SO. no rest for the wicked i suppose.

Day 7

-

“Hi I’m Comet, they/them, what can I get you?” You chirp in your cheeriest customer service voice. You know, the one that drags like nails across a chalkboard inside your ears. You’ve only just finished training at this job though, and you’re still nervous enough being in a new place with an actual job that you haven’t quite relaxed yet. Everything is so different from Traverse Town.

The guy, a tall redhead with startlingly green eyes, gives you barely a glance, scanning the board critically before sighing.

“What’s popular?”

“The sea salt. I’m told the town is somewhat famous for it these days.”

He sighs, something like nostalgia passing across his face.

“‘Course it is. Yeah I’ll take one, why the fuck not.”

-

Day 8

“Two of those sea salts.”

“Sure. Enjoying the weather, kid?” You look to the kid he’s brought in with him today. He doesn’t answer, barely turning his head to look at you.

“Ah, don’t mind him. He’s just got a bad case of the zombie’s.”

“Sounds like me every morning.” You joke, to which he snorts.

“You and me both.”

-

Day 12

“So how long you guys been doing this ice cream meetup? Kinda seems like a routine thing.”  
  
“I guess it is, kinda. Not long though.”

“It’s a nice tradition, sharing something with a friend. How’s the kid doing?”

“Getting better. Starting to ask me questions now, kinda preferred it when he was quiet.”

“I doubt that.”  
  
“ _You_ haven’t had the kid ask you why two people are pressing mouths together.”

“My condolences.”  
  
“Exactly.”

-

Day 13

“Wow what’s up with the face?”

“Nothing.”

“That sure doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Sparring match with Roxas and one of the others went bad and he didn’t even throw a potion at the kid after.” You would eat your hair tie if that’s the whole truth, but it makes sense, and you already don’t like whoever this other person is. Who does that?

“Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine, I’m just annoyed. Makes my job harder.” You would be far more than just annoyed in his place, but perhaps it wasn’t as bad as you’re imagining.

-

Day 22

“You okay?”

“What? I’m fine. Why do you care?”

You’re a little taken aback.

“Excuse me for being concerned I guess.”

He leaves without saying more.

-

Day 25

Roxas comes in on his own, this time with Xion.

You wonder if zombification is contagious.

-

Day 35

“You seem down.” Only one bar for Xion again. She shakes her head.

“Roxas still hasn’t woken up.” You startle. You hadn’t even known he was down and out.

“Is he sick? Anything I can do? I can make a mean soup.”

“No, no that’s okay. I’m bringing him seashells. He’ll wake up soon.”

That answers exactly nothing. She doesn’t elaborate even when you try to ask though.

-

Day 51

“Oh! Roxas, right? Glad to see you’re okay.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“How many ice creams today?”

“Three, I guess..”

“Here, yours is on me. You deserve it now that you’re feeling better.”

“Um, thank you.”

“No problem, stay safe okay?”

-

Day 71

“Hey Rox-”

“Two ice creams please!”

“Woah, you’re excited, what happened?”

“Axel came back! He’s okay! Thank you I gotta go!”

He forgot to pay, but with how excited he was you don’t mind paying for them yourself.

You’ll make Axel pay you for them next time he comes in. Since apparently he’s okay.

(what had he been doing that he might not have been….?)

-

Day 72

“Hello there, stranger.”

“Oh come on, I wasn’t gone that long.”

“Nearly a month dude, that’s long enough to miss my favourite regulars.”

“Your favourite, huh?”

Don’t blush, Comet. He's just being an ass.

“I mean, who else comes in here almost every single day for ice cream? I’d die of boredom without you.”

“I guess I’ll have to make sure not to miss any more time then.” Oh that grin is saucy. He seems different now somehow, though you’re not sure what it is.

“Also you owe me for yesterday's bars, Roxas forgot to pay.”  
  
“Wh- what, come on, can’t you make _him_ pay next time?”

“Nah this is easier. I know all three of you are sharing anyway.”

-

Day 74

“Three.”

“Long day?”

“Not the longest, but yeah I guess.”

“.... Can I make a ‘that’s what she said’ joke?”

“I don’t know, can you.”  
  
“Alright fine I walked into that one with that level of maturity.”

“Damn right you did.”

-

Day 75

“Comet.. What do you know about best friends?” Roxas asks.

“A bit. My siblings and I were as close as that when we were growing up.”

“Siblings?”

“Yeah, I had like.. Five of them, depending on how you’re counting. Adopted, but survival brings you together in ways nothing else can really. They're people you can rely on to have your back no matter what, who you are always going to be honest and have your best interests at heart.”  
  
“Inseparable, even far apart..” 

“Yeah, exactly.” You say, wistful. Three months you’d been away from your family now. Stars, the hole in your chest still hurts. You miss them. Roxas leaves, contemplative.

 -

Day 96

Xion practically tumbles through the doors, jittery in her excitement.

“You look happy! Let me guess, celebratory ice cream?”  
  
“Yes! I got something back that I thought I lost, so today is a good day!”

You grin widely, her joy infectious. You don’t delay her, sensing her excitement to be off with their treat.

 -

Day 117

“Axel, Xion. The usual or are you going to try something different today for once?”

“If it’s not broke don’t fix it.”

Xion giggles.

“No Roxas today?”

“Nah just me and Xion, but hopefully he’ll turn up later after he’s done his own thing.”

“Fingers crossed then. 800 munny.”

“Here, I’ll pay.” Axel digs in his pockets and Xion smiles excitedly.

“Thank you, Axel!”

“This from the guy who tried to refuse to pay Roxas’ tab.”

“Hey, that’s different and you know it.”

-

Day 118

Axel yawns widely as he steps in and gets his bars.

“Roxas was already in here earlier. I don’t usually see multiple runs of you guys in a day.”

“Eh, today's a bit different. Had the day off, needed to make the most of it.”

“Lazy day?”

“Oh yeah. Slept like a log.”

“Living the dream.”

“You know it. Back to work tomorrow, might be gone a while again.”

You push down the disappointment.

“That’s too bad. I guess I’ll have to make do with my other two favourite ice cream customers.”

-

Day 119

“Hey kiddo. Just two?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Roxas blinks.

“Axel said he might be gone a while when he was in yesterday.”

“Oh.”

“You look down.”

He shrugs. “Feels like he’s been gone ages already.”

“It’s only been a day.” You chuckle.

“I know. But..”

“I get it. You miss him. Don’t worry, he’ll be back in no time.”

“Thanks.”

-

Day 149

“So what’s a guy gotta do to get some ice cream around here?”

You smack your head on the underside of the counter hard in surprise, pulling out from where you’d been cleaning a hard to reach corner in the back of the cupboard, rubbing the back of your head in annoyance.

“Axel!” You exclaim, and he grins lazily at you. “Maybe you should stop taking these month long trips and I’ll be more on alert.”

“Ah of course, it’s my fault you’re not paying attention, my mistake.”

“I have more going on in my life than just you, you know.”

“You just make it so easy to tease you though.”

You have enough courage to poke your tongue out at him, he motions as if to flick it and you jerk back with a laugh.

“So how was your trip, everything go okay?” You enquire innocently, leaning into the freezer to pull out his ice cream, and his face grows serious.

“It was fine.” He says shortly, and says nothing more.

“That doesn’t sound fine.”

“Ah, it’s just complicated. Nothing you need to worry about. Thanks for the bars.” He takes the bars, drops his munny on the counter and leaves.

You hope he’s okay.

-

Day 150

“Hey Rox- woah what’s wrong?”

“Xion and Saix were arguing. I’m worried about her.”

“Do you know what about?”

He shakes his head.

“No, and I haven’t been able to talk to her about it either.”

“Well.. Arguments happen, hopefully it isn’t too serious.” You try to console.

“I hope not..”

-

Day 151

It’s your day off, but you still run into Roxas and Xion.

You hunt down Axel.

-

Day 152

“Hey Rox, I’ve got something for you and Xion, I hunted down some books I thought you two might like.” The fact that all of them had strong coming of age and individuality themes was totally incidental. Honest.

“Oh, uh. Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”

He looks down at the books, brow furrowed.

“You know if you don’t want them you don’t have to take them, I won’t be insulted. It was just a thought I had.”

“No, no, thank you, really.. It’s just. I think Xion’s mad at me right now. I don’t know what I did.”

You sympathise. “What happened?”

“Nothing really. She said she was a mistake, and when I said she wasn’t she just.. Left.”

You purse your lips.

“I don’t think you did anything wrong, kiddo. Sounds like she might be dealing with something else. Or some _one_ else.”

You’re not sure if he catches your inferral, but before you can clarify what you mean he shakes his head, and thanks you again as he leaves.

You want to punch whoever told Xion she was a mistake.

-

Day 153

Roxas comes in, but he doesn’t really seem to want to talk. Poor kid, you wonder if he’s still worried Xion is mad at him.

-

Day 154

“Have you talked to Xion lately?”

“Nah, not really, she’s been busy. Why?” Axel leans on your countertop idly.

“Just something Roxas said. Kinda sounded like someone called her a mistake. I’d hunt them down myself but for some reason none of you want to tell me anything about yourselves, so I’m asking you to do it for me.”

He snorts a laugh.

“You want me to punch my coworkers?”

“I never said it was one of your coworkers. And only the ones who called Xion a mistake.”

“I’ll take it under advisement.”

“Seriously, hearing that kind of thing.. It’s not good for anyone, but especially a kid. I haven’t seen her lately, and I’m this close to following you guys home just so I can check up on her and make sure she’s okay.”

“Okay, okay, chill out. I’m keeping an eye on her, I promise.”

“Thank you.” You call out as he turns to leave. “And tell her she’s not a mistake! That she’s a good kid, okay!”

He gives a wave without turning around and you lean back with a huff. You hope he does. You’re still going to tell her yourself next you see her, but extra affirmation can’t hurt.

-

Day 171

Two weeks and you’ve seen Axel a handful of times, and Roxas and Xion barely at all.

So when Axel finally graces the place with his presence, you’re not ashamed to say you badger him a little, deliberately withholding his bars until he answers to your satisfaction.

Unfortunately the answers he gives are not very satisfying, mostly amounting to “I don’t know” and “I’ve been asking around, honest.”

“You really care about those kids, huh?” He asks you, genuine curiosity written across his face.

“Don’t you?” You return. They’re kids, ones in an increasingly suspicious situation. Of course you’re concerned.

He looks away, embarrassed.

He snatches his bars as soon as their offered and leaves. You wonder if maybe he hadn’t actually realised what kind of mentor role he’d obviously taken with them.

-

Day 172

“Roxas, have you seen-”

He shakes his head, anger and frustration written in his features.

“She’s fallen asleep. Saïx says she won’t wake up, that she’s _broken_.” He almost spits the words. You think you might want to fight this Saïx person.

“Hey.” You lean over the counter, trying to get him to look up at you. “She’ll be okay. And she’s no more broken than anyone else, promise. You want me to beat this Saïx guy up? Cause I will.”

That gets him to snort a laugh, which you count as a victory. You’ll take it.

He still seems a little despondent when he leaves, but you just don’t know what else to say without knowing the details (which of course they won’t tell you).

-

Day 173

“You don’t look good, is Xion okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah still asleep.” Axel waves a hand, you wonder what could be on his mind that eclipses Xion’s sudden and mysterious sleep.

“Oh.”

“... I lied to Roxas.” The sudden admission takes you off guard. You're so used to Axel refusing to let down his walls even slightly.

“Why.” You’re not the sort of person who takes much gumption from lies, and you admit you automatically lose a little respect for the man, but you hold your tongue, waiting for his reasons.

“I had to give him some bad news, and for some reason.. I couldn’t leave it like that. Told him something to make him feel better.” He chuckles, something about it vaguely self deprecating but you’re not sure why. “Makes no sense.”

“I think it does make sense, even if it’s a little misguided.” You say. “Poor kid’s missing one of his best friends, you wanted to make things a little brighter for him. Lying probably wasn’t the best way to do it though.”

He sighs, leaning against the counter, facing away from you.

“It’s all I seem to know how to do.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t learn to do better.”

He snorts.

“And if it’s the only thing keeping all of us alive?” He says it so quietly you’re half convinced you weren’t supposed to hear it. He takes his bars and leaves before you can come up with a response.

You resist the urge to follow him out, drag both him and those kids out of whatever probably-cult they’re in.

-

Day 174

Roxas comes in in a flurry, grabbing his bars with a grin and a cryptic

“I flew! I gotta tell Axel and Xion!” before leaving again.

You wonder what the hell _that_ means.

-

Day 195

“Xion! How are you feeling, it’s been over a month since I’ve seen you.”

“I’m.. okay. I’m awake now at least.” She smiles, and you can’t help some relief.

“Good, I’m glad. You sure had Roxas and Axel worried. Me too for that matter.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to…”

“It just means they care, like good friends should.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She pauses. “You were worried too?”

“Yeah, of course was.” You say. She gives a bright smile as she takes her bars and leaves.

You breathe out a sigh of relief. A twenty plus day coma was nothing to laugh at, you really were glad she was okay.

-

Day 196

Roxas and Axel walk into the shop, Roxas looking like the cat that ate the canary.

“You look happy.” You comment fondly. Roxas chest swells with pride.

“We flew. Axel didn’t believe me but then I showed him.”

Axel huff’s fondly, ruffling the kids hair. The whole scene is so domestic it sets your heart aflutter.

“Yeah, yeah, you were right, I was wrong, and I’m paying for ice cream today. Yuck it up, kid.”

Roxas just grins wider. For a moment it almost reminds you of…. Of…

Of who?

You shake your head.

“He was talking about flying before too.” You say as Axel steps up to the counter for the bars. “Where did you guys go?”

“Ah nowhere.” He says evasively. “Just a view he wanted me to see.”

You squint suspiciously, but he won’t say any more and leaves with a wave.

-

Day 224

Xion comes in alone, and you greet her with a smile. She tries to return it, but it’s wan at best.

“What’s up, kiddo.”

“Nothing, just.. Thinking.”

“Must be some heavy thoughts, judging by that face.”

She chews on her lip.

“Do you.. Ever  wonder where you came from?”

You blink. That’s an odd question.

“I know where I came from, so no, not really. I do think _about_ where I came from sometimes though.” The Garden, Traverse Town, Aunt Bruna, Cid, your siblings.. You thought about all of them from time to time. Kept their memories close to your heart.

She hums thoughtfully.

“Xion, do you.. Not know where you came from?”

She shakes her head.

“I don’t have any memories, from before. And lately, I keep thinking it might be important.”

You resist the urge to come around the counter to pull her in for a hug.

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s up to you whether or not the past is important to you, really.” You wouldn’t give up your past and memories for anything, not even the painful ones. But you weren’t here to make Xion’s choices for her, and you couldn’t push her into hunting something down that might not be possible to find.

She nods.

“Sorry, it’s just something I’ve been thinking about is all.”

“No no, it’s fine. I’m happy to listen.” You assure as she takes her bars and leaves.

No memories huh. Might explain the bad case of the Zombies they’d had all those months ago.

-

Day 225

“Have you ever been to the beach?” Roxas asks, making you pause in the middle of handing over his ice cream.

“No, actually. Never really thought about it.”

“Oh.” He seems kind of disappointed.

“Why?”

“Axel suggested we should all go to the beach some time. It sounded fun, but then I realised I don’t actually know what happens at the beach.”

“Well..” You think. “I’ve never been, but I think people usually do stuff like play in the water, make sand castles, eat treats, stuff like that.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It does doesn’t it.” You say. “Maybe I should consider going some time myself.”

“You could come with us!” He lights up for the first time since he’d come in, and you feel your heart melt at the innocent sincerity of it.

“Thanks, Roxas, that’s really sweet of you to offer.” He smiles as he takes his bars and leaves.

Hell, if the other two were down you might even take them up on it. You would be that person wandering around in a t-shirt and shorts while everyone else was in a swimsuit, but you would go. It did sound really nice, actually.

You daydream the rest of your shift.

-

Day 255

“Hey.”

The voice startles you, facing away from the door and reaching into a cupboard, eliciting a startled shriek from you.

“Stars- hi Roxas, I didn’t hear you come in.” He chuckles as you pat your chest in an attempt to dispel the racing of your heart.

“Sorry. What are you doing?”

“Just putting some stuff away, got lost in my head thinking I guess.”

“About what?” He quirks his head quizzically, and you shrug.

“Just… time, I guess. Some important dates are coming up for me so it’s been on my mind a bit.” Yuffie’s birthday was soon, and your heart ached that this would be the first one you would miss. The anniversary of the Fall was in only a couple weeks too, and while it wasn’t exactly something you celebrated you had healed enough you liked to put some flowers on your doorstep in remembrance.

“Oh.” Roxas says, unaware of your thoughts. “You keep track of the days too?”

You laugh a little. “Most people do in some way or another. Time is important, keeping track of the date is how we keep track of each other really.”

He nods, and he seems pleased.

“Thanks, Comet.” He says as he takes his bars and then leaves.

Your shift is quiet. Hayne, Pence and Olette wander in for some ice cream, but they’re the only other people you see for the next couple hours until Axel comes in.

“Roxas already came through, though his ice cream is probably already long gone unless he’s got it in inventory.”

He shrugs.

“Ah what’s one more. I can always save it for later.” He returns easily, but he seems distracted.

“You alright? You seem out of it.”

“Fine, fine. Thanks.” He leaves without actually getting anything.

Weird.

-

Day 256

Roxas gets his bars and leaves without saying much. You try to ask, but he seems like he has a lot on his mind and doesn’t really give you a straight answer.

Your shift is quiet, and the sun sets quietly beyond the horizon as you clean up shop and prepare to close. You’re just heading for the doors to lock them when Axel steps in.

“You’re here late, I was just about to close.” You say, key in hand. You pause, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. “You look rough, buddy.”

He lets out a rueful chuckle, and then shakes his head. “I- ah fuck, why am I here. I should go.”

He turns to leave, but you lean forward and grab his arm before he can.

“Hey if you need someone to talk to I’d be more than happy to lend an ear, just let me finish locking up.”

He gives you a long, searching look.

“I can’t tell you most of it.”

“Then tell me what you can.” You answer promptly.

He sighs, and then leans on one of the chairs you hadn’t set up on the tables yet, like he wants to sit down, but can’t bring himself to that level of casual yet.

You finish locking up and take a seat yourself. You wait.

“I.. found something out. A while back, actually, but got confirmation recently.” He starts.

“Is it related to what you've been lying to Roxas about?” You intuit, and he snorts.

“Some of it, yeah. I can’t tell either of them. It’d only hurt them and put me in hot water too.” He puts a hand to his temple, as if trying to stall a headache. “But it’s like the closer I get to those kids the harder it is to keep it under wraps.”

“It’s almost like you’re friends or something.” You don’t mean to be snarky, but it pops out of your mouth anyway. Rather than angry though, Axel just looks wistful.

“I guess I forgot that’s what it was like.” You feel like there’s a lot to unpack there, but try not to get distracted.

“Is there really no way you can't just.. Tell them? I’ve never met a situation where so many lies was truly the best answer.”

He shrugs.

“I don’t know. It might be too late.”

“Why?”

“Xion’s vanished. She’s starting to figure things out on her own, and nothing good is going to come of it.” He says with bitter certainty. You feel the bottom drop out of your stomach. Xion was missing again?

“You don’t know that.”

“I know enough.”

“Is she okay? What about Roxas?”

“... I don’t know.” He really doesn’t, you realise. He really doesn’t even know what his own feelings are doing.

“Don’t let them fall. If the situation really is that bad.. Be there for them. Help them. They’re just kids, you can’t expect them to work through whatever this is alone.” You say, wishing hard that he could tell you what was actually going on. What little he has told you makes you want to tie him down and hold him there until he does.

He thinks about it for a long minute, but then stands from his lean against the chair.

“Thanks for the talk.” He says abruptly, striding towards the door.

“No problem..” You’re not sure if he hears you as he opens the door and leaves.

It’s not until later that you realise he somehow managed to get out even though you could have sworn you had locked the doors earlier. Odd, but perhaps the lock hadn’t caught when you thought you’d turned it. You triple check it when you leave later, just to be sure, thoughts swirling with worry for Xion and Roxas.

-

Day 257

You’re somewhat surprised to see Roxas, though you’re not entirely sure why. Axel’s talk last night has your worry meter through the roof you suppose. He still seems down, and you guess it must be Xion’s situation getting to him.

“You’ll find her.” You say, and he blinks in surprise.

“How did you-”

“Axel stopped by, mentioned Xion was missing. She’ll be alright, okay?” You say as you hand him his ice cream.

“I hope so. I think Axel’s avoiding me.. It’s lonely.” He admits, and you’re not sure if you’re just looking too hard when you think you see his lip wobble. You make a mental note to pull on Axel's ear a bit next time he's in.

“You can hang out here today if you want, I don’t mind having some company.” You offer, but he shakes his head.

“Thanks but.. I wanna be there in case Axel or Xion do show up. Just in case.”

“I got you.” You nod. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

-

Day 275

“She’s still gone?”

Axel leans on your counter. He hasn’t ordered anything and you don’t think he’s going to. He says nothing.  
  
“Axel, it’s been what? Two weeks? I’ve been keeping my eye out myself but I’m half ready to start putting together search parties.”

“Won’t help, not with us.” He shakes his head, and isn’t that cryptic as hell. You squint suspiciously.

“You’re just going to let her disappear? Get hurt? You have no idea what’s happened to her and you don’t even seem worried.”

That elicits a reaction, a sharp side eye that promises something far worse than pain if you keep going.

“Don’t tell me what I’m feeling.”

You huff angrily.

“I’m sorry, but I’m worried. She’s a runaway kid, and while I don’t trust whatever cult you three are in I don’t like not knowing where she is and if she’s safe either.”

He sighs.  
  
“Yeah. Me either.”

He doesn’t specify whether it’s the not knowing he doesn’t like, or the cult.

-

Day 297

“Any luck?” You ask as Roxas and Axel step in. Axel shakes his head and Roxas looks like his mind is a thousand miles away.

“We tried something different and it didn’t work. Gonna get some ice cream to keep us going right?” He tries to smile at Roxas, lifting a hand to pat him solidly on the shoulder. Roxas just frowns.

“She should be here with us.” He shrugs off the hand, and you see hurt flash across Axel’s face.

“I know.” He says. Your heart breaks for them.

“You’ll find her.” You try, but the words feel hollow. Apparently Roxas feels that way too, because he glares.

“You keep saying that. You _both_ keep saying that! But _you_ can’t help” he points at you and then swings it to Axel, “and _you_ keep putting! Roadblocks in the way!”

“Roxas that was not my fault and you know it.” Axel frowns.

“Maybe not _this_ time.” Roxas mutters, and you wince at the venom, feeling awkward and caught in the middle.

Roxas turns and goes to wait outside. You try to give Axel an encouraging smile.

“Poor kid. How’re you holding up?”

He sighs, reaching out for his bars.

“Peachy.”

You frown, but he doesn’t let you say more, taking their bars and leaving.

- 

Day 300

“Xion!” You cry as you see the three of them walk in. This time you ditch professionalism entirely and swing around the counter to crouch in front of her, taking the sides of her face into your hands and checking her over. “Are you okay? Where have you been?”

She looks tired and sad, and her attempt at a smile for you quickly vanishes.

“I’m okay. Sorry for worrying you.”

You look into her face, lips pursed, and then up at Axel and Roxas.

“Do.. you guys mind if I have a moment with Xion alone? I really have been worried about her.”

Axel shrugs and moves outside. Roxas is a little more hesitant, like he doesn’t want to let Xion out of his sight, but reluctantly follows him.

“Where you running from the cult? Or from them?” You ask seriously. She shakes her head.

“.. Neither, really. More like.. running _to_ something.”

You’d been ready to stage an intervention but now you’re just confused.

“You still don’t seem happy to be back.”

“It’s. It’s complicated. I _want_ to be here, with Roxas and Axel, more than anything but.. I can’t. It will hurt everyone if I stay.”

“Xion, why?”

“I can’t tell you. Sorry.” And then she smiles, it almost looks real. “Don’t worry about me. I know you’re just trying to look out for me, like Roxas and Axel, but I’ll figure this out.”

“Okay.” You don’t feel like it is, but you don’t know how to keep pushing it. “I can and will hide you from whatever you need though, including them. You just have to let me know.”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think I can hide from this, but thank you.”

She tries to pay for the bars but you refuse, paying for them yourself instead. It’s all you can do.

-

Day 321

“Roxas. Roxas!”

He jerks awake, seeming to belatedly he’s still standing in the ice cream shop, rubbing at his eyes in confusion.

“You’ve been really tired lately kid, not sleeping?” You ask. He yawns.

“I guess. I’ve been having these nightmares and… I don’t know. Doing anything is just exhausting.” You wince in sympathy.

“Yeah I know that feeling. I get nightmares too sometimes.” Less now than you used to, but every now and again you still woke in a cold sweat, dreaming of Traverse Town, of the heartless or your family. Those were always long nights. “You want some tips for helping come back down after one?”

He shakes his head.

“Thanks, but I’ll be okay. They’re not that bad, just… a lot.”

Well, you can’t force him, but you repeat the offer on his way out. Kid really does look rough.

-

Day 324

He still looks tired, but he looks like he's perked up a little. Even if it's just an act put on for your benefit it assuages the worry in your heart a bit.

-

Day 352

The paperwork for your bar comes in, and you take the day off to get it finalized. Your coworker tells you those three came in earlier, looking beat up but strangely happy despite it, and how he’d thought it was weird. You’re just glad they seem happy and together again.

-

Day 357

Xion stops in the shop, quiet and pensive.

And then you forget.

  



End file.
